


I think the fuck not

by galacticpud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, bokuto lies about owls, literally no one else is properly mentioned in this lmao, should have been Angsty™ but im always this kind, the one where each lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticpud/pseuds/galacticpud
Summary: Soulmate AU: where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin.In which Akaashi curses the universe.And handwriting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for the title?

Keiji was known by all of his peers as blunt, almost cruelly honest in certain circumstances. Many of his classmates would sigh and whisper how lucky his soulmate must be to have such a genuine other half. Often Keiji would find himself discreetly wincing behind his palm, thinking about the strained ‘it’s tasty’ he had told his teammate when they had attempted a new recipe. Or his ‘it’s lovely’ when one of his female classmates had asked him what he thought of a particularly hideous keychain she had decorated her bag with.  
  
Keiji’s insignificant lies became almost a bad habit, piling up like dirty clothing through his lifetime. Everyone he has spoken to has been subjected to the ugly lies, so Keiji had ultimately ruined unmarked skin with his untruthful words.  
  
Although, Keiji believed that maybe karma did exist every time he felt the itching sensation of a new falsehood etching itself onto his skin. At the rapid speed in which his soulmate spewed out lies towards him, he suspected that soon they’d all overlap, or at least creep onto his face.  
  
The corners of his lips curled into grimace as he slid his jumper down to expose his wrist. The obvious ‘they don't eat rats’ scrawled in horrendous kanji mocked him. He huffed a half amused laugh as he reached towards his sports tape.  
  
“Why am I told such meaningless things?” He mused aloud, wrapping the tape around his wrist to cover the kanji.  
  
It’s not that he despised the words whispering into his skin, it had just simply been that he wasn't interested in giving his insufferable soulmate the time of day to actively seek out their identity. He was certain if he tried, he may attempt to throttle them.

 

Although it was a shocking amount of lies, he had taken many sleepless nights to memorise each one of them. The excuses, the intricate and unique lies and the reassurances. Keiji frowned at every ‘I’m okay’ on his body, wishing that his fingernails were sharp enough to dig them out. On an especially frustrating day, he’d buy a packet of plasters and place them over the words. 

 

“You don't need to lie about being late.” He had muttered one day as ‘I was just about to leave my house!’ appeared on his ankle in bold.

 

* * *

 

Though he really should have suspected that he’d realise soon enough, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Keiji always had a sharp eye and a bad habit of overanalysing situations that were unnecessary. So when Bokuto bounded over to him at practise as per usual with a disarming grin, he should have realised that maybe something was odd. 

 

“Akaashi! My favourite teammate! Do you have any sports tape?” Bokuto’s eyes shone with excitement as he bounced around Keiji, watching him intently. 

 

Before Bokuto could repeat himself even louder than the first, Keiji turned towards his teammate, unperturbed by the close proximity. He had always admired how bare Bokuto’s skin looked, as Keiji could easily spot words on other members of his team. Or maybe he was just successful in covering them, Keiji observed, as his eyes travelled down towards his kneepads. 

“Why, didn't you bring it today?” Keiji inquired, unzipping his bag to rifle through his belongings.

 

He had plasters, hair clips, a spare set of kneepads, tissues, an extra water bottle and various other knickknacks due to his captain being high maintenance and extremely forgetful. Keiji suspected he’d have to buy sports type especially for Bokuto if he was going to make this situation reoccur in the future. Maybe he’d be considerate enough to ask Bokuto if he wanted a specific colour.

 

“Sorry!” Bokuto bashfully rubbed the back of his head, stepping back to give Keiji room to look through his schoolbag. “I forgot!” He tacked on as an afterthought, not looking at all sorry. 

 

Or maybe not.

 

Keiji scratched his hand absentmindedly before he found the tape and plucked it out, zipping up his bag and looking up in surprise as Bokuto’s sharp gelled hair made contact with his chin. The captain currently had his ducked down to inspect something.

 

“I assure you, Bokuto-san, this tape is sturdy enough. You will be able to take it off with ease. It will not be stuck to you—”

 

A sudden tight grip on Keiji’s hand ceased his sentence and nearly caused him to drop the item. Bokuto jerked backwards, almost crashing his head into Keiji’s chin as he looked up in complete awe, before his gaze travelled back towards his hand.

 

“Bokuto-san, this is just regular ta—” Keiji cut himself off when he followed Bokuto’s gaze and spotted a trail of ink on his hand. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was a new lie. 

 

“Oh,” Keiji mumbled breathlessly, blinking at the back of his hand. In the frustratingly messy chicken scratch ‘sorry! I forgot!’ became engraved into his skin, atop a prominent vein. 

 

Of course it was Bokuto. 

 

Keiji spared a glance towards Bokuto, watching his pleased grin morph into pure horror. Keiji opened his mouth to interrogate but snapped his mouth shut as Bokuto’s calloused fingers dug into his shoulders and shook him forcibly.

 

“I’m sorry, Akaashi, I had to check! I know it’s annoying! Now you have to look at that everyday, oh god, I've told you so many lies! Forgive me, Akaashi!” 

 

Knowing where the situation was heading, Keiji intervened and attempted to pry Bokuto’s fingers from his aching shoulders. 

 

“Bokuto-san, I think I am the one who should be apologising instead of you.” He declared calmly, mind in overdrive as he mulled over the previous events. Bokuto unclasped his fingers and pulled back with a jolt, exaggerated frown adorning his features.

 

“What? No! You’ve given me like what three, four? You’re a saint Akaashi! You’ve barely lied to me the entire time you’ve known me! And one of them was when you were sick.” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms and halfheartedly glaring at Keiji, even though he knew that the glare wasn't so much as directed at him but at himself.

 

“Ah, that would make sense,” he replied, even though it didn't actually make an inkling of sense to him. 

 

“And if you don't believe me, I’ll show you!” Bokuto yanked his shirt to expose his collarbone without a hint of shame. A Bokuto-esque move, Keiji thought distractedly.

 

Surely enough, ‘it’s just allergies’ flowed neatly across Bokuto’s collarbone in small yet readable kanji that Keiji soon recognised as his own. He abruptly wished that he had the type of obnoxious handwriting Bokuto acquired so he could agitate him with bold and almost indecipherable words.

 

“So that means you do have tape?” 

 

“Wh— I mean, _yeah_ but—”

 

“See you on the court, Bokuto-san.”

 

Keiji rubbed a hand across his mouth, fondly watching Bokuto flounder for a few moments before turning on his heel to the changing room. Ignoring the cries of hallelujah from his teammates, Keiji’s eyes trailed steadily towards the dorsal surface of his hand, a whisper of a smile flickering across his features as he observed the chunky writing. 

 

He guesses that if it was Bokuto, he wouldn’t mind as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> hEY HEY EHY ik i said this acc was as good as abandoned but sike???
> 
> im weak for my owl bois tbh 
> 
> thx for reading


End file.
